


Unknown

by Dxlilith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxlilith/pseuds/Dxlilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione likes to watch Draco figure out what muggle items do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kristen Mallory](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kristen+Mallory).



“Do you know what this is?”

Draco looked up from his morning paper. It was Sunday morning and neither he nor Hermione had work. They sat across from one another at the kitchen table, breakfast still warm and only half eaten.

“A thermometer? Muggles use it to check whether their chickens are cooked.”

Hermione laughed, “Not quite.”

“Then what is it?”

“Give it another go.”

“Oh, it’s one of those chemical testers. I saw Potter use one at last summer’s party to check the pool.”

“Well, you’re relatively close but not exactly.”

“Let me see it then.” Draco sighed, folding the Daily Prophet.

He had a taste for muggle items that rivaled Arthur Weasley’s but he refused to let on. He was a pureblood and would never need for such things. That did not make them any less wondrous. Being with Hermione Granger allowed him the secret pleasure of owning such things as a microwave and toaster for which he still could not use properly.

“Hold it from this end.” Hermione held the object from it’s middle as Draco reached for it.

“Is there a specific reason for that?”

“Just know you’ll thank me later.” Hermione smiled in an all-knowing way.

Draco took a moment to look at his wife and considered using _Legilimens_ but knew it was both rude and silly. Her cheeks were pink, her hair wild with curls around her face and she was still in her lavender bathrobe. He could figure this out.

“Well, this bit here clearly looks like it’s used for sampling whereas the rest of it seems rather dull. It’s plastic. And there is what I’m assuming an indictor of the sample here.”

“Astute as ever darling. What is the indicator reading?”

“Well, it’s faded…oh I see, it’s becoming clearer.” Draco watch warily as the symbol in the small frame went from a dull pink to a solid red.

“What’s it say?” Hermione whispered.  

“Are you alright?”

“ _What’s the symbol?_ ”

“A plus sign.”

And as if she’d been struck with a stinging charm, Hermione leaped up from her chair and began jumping up and down.

“OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!!!”

“What? What’s wrong? Is that a bad thing?” Confusion riddled Draco’s features as he watched the woman across the room hop about like mad.

“Oh Draco, I” and there they were, tears in Hermione’s eyes and in Draco’s throat a sudden lump.

“ _SPIT IT OUT WOMAN, YOU’RE…”_

“Pregnant.”

The room went silent. Hermione stopped moving, Draco dropped the object.

“What?”

“That’s a preganancy test Draco. Muggle women use it to find out whether or not they are pregnant by peeing on the sample end which detects the presence of a progesterone, a hormone only found during…”

“I’m going to be a father?”

“Yes.” Hermione’s voice dropped to it’s lowest octave. “Are…are you not pleased?”

The burst of euphoria was now bleeding out faster than it had arrived.

She’d missed two periods in the last two months and did not want to wait for another. She’d spent weeks trying to find a way to approach Draco about this as they had never once mentioned having children. She’d bought the test the night before but still felt that Draco should be clued in so she waited until five minutes before breakfast and went into the loo.

“Does the plus mean it’s a girl or a boy? I’d much rather a girl to be honest because she’d be as beautiful as you only tiny and she’d be daddy’s little princess. But a boy would be great too. I’d teach him how to be a proper Qudditch player and…”

Draco was cut off by Hermione jumping onto his lap and wrapping her arms around him.

“Draco Malfoy I love you!”

 

 

 


End file.
